


Blink

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I win, I go back to kissing you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I figured we could use some fluffy, sappy Seth/Kate fic. I know it's hard with this couple (we love our pain and anguish, don't we?) 
> 
> I apologize for all the smiling, giggling, kissing, and laughing. I guess you can call this an AU?
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

They play this game to pass the time. 

Kate rolls over on her side in the motel bed. Seth is already facing her. She rests her hand on his right cheek, glad he finally shaved off that ridiculous beard, and caresses his smooth jawline. 

“You know that's cheating, right?” he says with a crooked grin.

“But we haven't started yet.”

“Well, in that case...” He hooks one arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. 

“Seth!” She giggles. 

They're laying on top of the sheets, the late afternoon sun streaming in through the open curtains and painting their dull room brilliant shades of scarlet and gold. She's wearing a thin green T-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. He's still dressed in his black slacks and a white tank. His hot breath hits her neck and he's kissing her rapidly-beating pulse. Before his hands disappear under her shirt, she pulls away and slides back to her side of the bed. He groans at her absence.

She jabs a finger into his chest. “Now, who's cheating?”

“Okay, okay, let's play, but if I win, I go back to kissing you,” he says.

She pretends to think about it and says, “I guess that's fair, but what if I win?”

“You go back to kissing me.” He leans in for a quick kiss and laughs as she smacks his arm. 

“That's it,” she says. “No kissing, no touching—”

“No fun,” he cuts in.

“Ha-ha.” She blinks several times. “Are you ready?”

He blinks back. “Ready.”

“Go!”

Kate relaxes her face and makes sure her eyes stay open. Seth stares back at her with the same intensity. And it isn't like it would be the worst thing in the world if they blinked and went right back to making-out. But she just wants to win. 

She moves her gaze across Seth's face and focuses on the dried specks of blood still there from the culebras they killed earlier this morning. Then, she zooms in on his lips. She loves his mouth (and the things he does with it). She smiles at his gray temples and wonders if she's the cause of them. His clear hazel eyes still haven't blinked. He's silently daring her to go first. Instead, her gaze falls to the black flames tattooed on his right arm. She appreciates his strength, whether it's from wielding a gun and wooden stake or from the way he carries her to bed after a long night. 

His left hand dangerously inches itself toward her bare leg. 

“No touching, remember?” she says.

His hand stops, but he doesn't blink. Damn it.

“Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you after I win?” Seth says, licking his lips. “I'm still going to kiss you, but not on your mouth. I'm going to kiss you there.” He drops his gaze below her stomach, then looks back at her face. “And then after I'm done kissing you there, I'm going to turn you over and—”

“That's not going to work.” Kate's eyes are watering, but she's more concerned with how warm her cheeks feel.

“I know you want to blink, so just do it.”

“Nope.”

“Come on, Kate. Your eyes look so tired. All you gotta do is blink. It's that simple, just—”

“I love you, Seth,” she blurts out.

He blinks. 

“I win!” She leaps to her feet and jumps on the lumpy mattress. “I win! I win! I—” She yelps when Seth grabs her ankle. She falls to her knees, still smiling. 

He sits up, his face blank. “Did you mean what you just said or was it to win a stupid game?”

“Aw, someone's a sore loser.” She reaches up to pinch his cheek. 

He pushes her hand away. “Answer me, Kate.”

She frowns at his upset tone. “Of course I mean it,” she says in a soft voice.

He blinks again at her confession. “Why now?”

Kate raises her brows. “You think it took a blinking contest to make me realize I love you? I've loved you for a long time now, Seth Gecko.” And now that the game is over, she runs her hands up his arms and intertwines her fingers behind his neck. He leans forward until their foreheads meet and their gazes connect. 

“I think that makes me the winner,” Seth says, smiling.

“Then, you owe me a kiss.”

Seth's smile doesn't touch her lips. He lowers himself, along with her shorts, down her legs.

She really does love his mouth.

THE END


End file.
